Elemental Invoker
An elemental invoker is a Path to Power for someone who has achieved a level of control over Elementals allowing them to effectively command and use them. Powers and Abilities An elemental invoker's abilities revolve around the commanding and usage of elementals. An elemental invoker gains mastery as they increase in level, allowing them to command a greater HD amount of elementals without risk of losing control. Additionally an elemental invoker can purchase Rituals and Bindings using magic experience. Rituals allow them to call different types of elementals from The Churn, while Bindings increase the potency and abilities of the elementals under their control. Purchasing Rituals and Bindings cost 250 magic experience each. Mastery Mastery represents an elemental invoker's ability to maintain absolute control over elementals. An elemental invoker can only safely maintain control over as many Hit Die worth of elementals as their Mastery Level indicates. An elemental invoker gains mastery as they increase in level. Summoning Rituals An elemental invoker has access to one or more rituals that allow him to call specific types of elemental. Performing such a ritual takes 1 hour and may only be performed once every 24 hours. At the conclusion of the ritual the elemental rises from the ground and the invoker may immediately attempt to establish control of the elemental. Establishing Control An elemental invoker may attempt to establish control over an elemental, allowing you to dictate its actions. Establishing control over an elemental takes 1 minute (unless the elemental has been summoned via a ritual) and requires the elemental to perceive you as you establish control. An attempt to establish control automatically succeeds if the elemental's HD does not cause the invoker to exceed his mastery level of controlled elemental Hit Die. Otherwise the elemental invoker must roll to maintain control. Commanding Elementals An elemental invoker may issue a command to an elemental under his control as a move action. Alternatively he may issue a command to all elementals under his control as a full-round action. If an elemental invoker attempts to issue a command (whether to a single elemental or all elementals) while controlling more elemental Hit Die than his mastery level allows they must roll to maintain control. Maintaining Control If an elemental invoker exceeds the amount of elemental Hit Die he can safely control based on his mastery level, they are at risk of losing control of their elementals, causing them to go beserk. Should an elemental invoker attempt to establish control or issue a command while he has exceeded his mastery he must make a control roll. A control is made using your elemental invoker level as a bonus and is made versus DC 15 plus 1 for each HD of elemental under your control that is exceeding your mastery. If you succeed at the check, control is maintained and you must continue to maintain control each new time you to attempt to establish control or issue a command. If they fail the check all elemental under your command go beserk, focusing on the elemental invoker as their primary target. Rituals A ritual allows an elemental invoker to summon a particular type of elemental. Flame Elemental Wave Elemental Obsidian Elemental Category:Elemental Church Category:Path To Power